


To: The Moon

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 4: Letters, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: The first letter came a month after he started college. It was addressed “Tsukki”, it came in a simple white envelope that was slipped into his book locker.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	To: The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! But it's here!  
> Have to sort out some school stuff tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll have the 5th day prompt fic up by then as I'm still working on it. 
> 
> I'm gonna do all days so they will all be posted eventually :)

Black on white.

Paper and ink.

Sometimes paired with the occasional gift.

Words on a sheet a certain someone has spent time thinking about, writing down and sending them off to a beautiful boy named Tsukishima Kei. And Kei treasures each and every one. He looks forward to them. If only he knew who was sending them.

The first letter came a month after he started college. It was addressed “Tsukki”, it came in a simple white envelope that was slipped into his book locker. 

Now Kei was not new to receiving letters, in fact he got a few back in high school, but he wasn’t interested. The fact that he didn’t really know much people yet in his college had him suspicious. He looked around the hall trying to figure out if someone was pulling a prank on him, to see if there was someone who was hiding in a corner just waiting to come out and announce it was all a joke. But everyone seemed to be going about their day.

Without really thinking about it Kei slipped the letter into one of his textbooks and headed to the library to study. Once there he kept on stealing glances at the letter, sticking out of his history book. After the 34th (or was it 37?) glance he sighed, pulled the letter out and opened it. The letter itself was a pad of paper with scratchy, but legible, handwriting.

Well, actually it wasn’t much of a letter than it was a poem. A poem that made his hands tremble and his heart beat faster.

 _You are the moon,  
_ _So bright and cold and so high above me.  
_ _I’m jealous of the evening sky, I long to steal you for myself.  
But without you up there I wouldn’t make it through the night._

_\- K_

Kei had never read anything that had made him feel the way he felt when he read that poem. One he’s sure the sender had wrote themself. Something no one has ever done for him before. It touched Kei’s soul, his loneliness and reservations. It was beautiful. A lump formed in his throat and he carefully placed the poem back in the enveloped and into his textbook to prevent it from being crushed in his bag.

He put the letter in a shoebox and kept it safe under his bed.

The next day he found a small bouquet of flowers, a tag with the letter " _K"_ attached to it, and Tsukishima was shocked, because one; the flowers were beautiful. Second was because unlike the letter – which could’ve been slipped in through the narrow louvers of the locker – the flowers could only have been placed in his book locker by unlocking it.

Kei had no more classes for the day so put in the books he didn’t need and took out the ones he did, tucking the bouquet carefully under his arm before closing his locker and headed to his apartment. He placed the flowers in a nice clear vase, cut the stems at an angle and added a bit of sugar to the water to make them last longer. He placed them on his study desk after giving them a sniff and smiling at the wonderful scent. It calmed and relaxed him.

He didn’t stop receiving things after that. One day was a letter, a gift, or poems that seemed to have been ripped out of a book, all were from _K_. He got a coupon for a whole, no joke, a whole strawberry shortcake. Kei was on cloud nine; it was just what he needed after a long day. He received dinosaur themed stationary that he used immediately. He kept all the letters, poems and gifts in the shoebox before it started to get full and he bought a nice decorated storage box to store them in. He never feels alone because of them.

A month had passed and Kei got another poem. He had just arrived on campus and went straight to his book locker and he had a huge smile on his face when he saw the pad of paper and the scratchy scrawl he’d familiarised himself with. He had kept pulling out the first poem he had gotten, rereading the words before going to bed. He’s memorised it by heart.

This new poem had a similar theme as the first but it seemed as if they had gained more confidence during the past 2 months.

 _"If you are the moon  
_ _I’d be the black sky enhancing your glow  
_ _Letting everyone know how great you are_

 _If you are the moon  
I’m a cat mesmerised by you down below  
_ _Longing for you from afar_

_If you are the moon  
_ _I’d be the night holding you tight in my embrace  
Without you I’d go insane  
  
But alas, my moon!  
I am the cat, grounded and trapped in place  
And so my love for you shall ever be in vain"  
_

He didn’t realize how much he had longed to get another personal poem from the mysterious _K_. He loves that they are just for him. His face had a furious blush when reading it.

But that last stanza had his breath catch in his throat. It pained him that K thought that way because the word “love” alone means everything to him. Kei has closed of his heart long ago, though there was someone he met when he was in high school that helped him open his heart again, even if it was by just a smidge because Kei knew that that wouldn’t go anywhere. (What with them being not only a senior when he was a freshman, he was also from a different school!)

But now Kei had someone he was falling for and whom he wanted to meet but was also frustrated because he had a feeling he should know who’s been sending him these letters and gifts!

It’s as if the clues are staring him right in the face but he’s missing it. He thought that it may be someone he knew from his high school days from the fact that the letters were addressed to “Tsukki” and he knows no one here calls him that. But then again, maybe K just decided to give him the same nickname almost everyone called him back in high school/during volleyball games.

So should the nickname be the first clue? He couldn’t help but think of a _certain someone_ when he read the lines saying how “K” was a cat. But this "K" loves him, a fierce and loyal love, and he’s pretty sure the person he thought of doesn’t see him in that way. “K” was bold, devoted and romantic, and he was here in Miyagi, at his college, so it couldn’t have been _him_ anyway.

Kei wondered if he actually put in the effort to make more friends would he know, or at least have an idea, who K was? But he doesn’t really know anyone well enough yet to really be considered a “friend”. It’s hard to when he spends most of his free time at the library or training to get into one of the pro Miyagi volleyball teams. He wants to find _K_ because even though Kei has never seen their face, he feels like they belong together and he would really like to meet them and get to know them more.

He mustered up all his courage and on a ripped sheet of yellow pad in his smooth neat handwriting, Kei wrote a reply leaving it in his book locker for "K" to find. He ran to class so he wouldn’t miss the 15-minute mark.

_"If you were my cat  
I’d send the stars down to free you  
And our love would never be in vain  
  
Please let me meet you."_

  
Kei ran to his locker after having left his last class late, he cursed the delay but also thanked it as it allowed him to calm himself down a bit, he was so nervous that during his last class he ended up forgetting to take down some notes that he had to ask his seat mate for theirs. He had never spaced off in class before, and though normally that would have made him frustrated with himself Kei found himself blushing and doing his best to conceal his smile as he walked to his book locker.  
  
He opened the lock with shaky hands and was a bit confused when he saw that his note was still there, but his excitement and hope had him take it out and turn it over, in case K wrote on the back. He did and Kei’s smile, which he didn’t realize he was wearing, dropped just as his heart did in his chest.

 _"I’m sorry, I don’t know if I can_."

Kei slowly closed his locker blindly. He closed his hand around the note and walked down the hall to the parking lot.

Kei blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus and wiped the moisture that pooled there. Thankfully no one paid him any attention but he still broke into a jog just to get to his car faster so he could leave faster.

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He knew he had the option of being rejected and disappointed. He knew. He had experienced it before. It didn’t mean it hurt any less.  
  
It hurt because he didn’t understand it, he was shocked, hurt and angry. Because K had opened his heart, had invested so much time, effort and thought in Kei, only to push him away when he tries to make a move? Did they not like him? Did they not want him to like them back?

Kei got to his apartment and went straight to his room. Pulled out the box and lifted it above his head to throw it across the room but he couldn’t do it. He gently placed the box down and pulled out the poem he had received that day and placed it securely in the box. He crawled under his sheets and stayed there. He wasn’t hungry anyway.

  
Kei’s locker was empty the next day. He did his best to not be effected by that. There was still none at the end of the day. The day after that was the same.

On the third day Kei had a letter in his locker. He sighed but still opened up the letter.  
  
“ _Dear Tsukishima,  
  
I’m so sorry, my moon. I never meant to hurt you. Believe me when I say I do want to meet you and tell you who I am but I fear when we meet you’ll be disappointed. I just wanted to make you smile. Your happiness means everything to me._

 _-K._ ”  
  
Kei hated how just a short letter could make him smile again. But how could he not when the letter let him know K wanted to meet him but was worried? Kei doesn’t know why K would think that when all K has done was make him feel loved and happy.

That night he writes out a 2 page reply to K, it was the first time in a long time where he didn’t hold back, he wrote all his feelings down on the blank pages telling K. just how much their gifts meant to him. How he doesn’t see how he could ever be disappointed in _K._ when if they’re anything like their letters and poems tell him. How K. has become someone special to him, someone he thinks about more than he’d like to admit. How he knows it’s crazy since he doesn’t know who K is but they have greatly influenced him.  
  
When Kei opened his locker the next day he smiled at the flowers and the dinosaur keychain left there. He placed his letter in his locker a big neat “To: K.” on the envelope face for K to collect when they could.

The letter was gone from his locker when he checked at the end of the day and he smiled knowing it reached them.

As Kei was walking through the campus, making his way to the parking lot, he caught sight of a familiar head of hair. One that could not be mistaken for anyone else. Walking across the campus, also headed to the parking lot was none other than Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
Before he knew it Kei was walking towards the figure, he caught up fairly quick and he was staring at their retreating back. Kei had texted them here and there, talking about what they’d been up to but he could have sworn Kuroo said he was attending X university in Tokyo. Kei wondered if it was his concealed feelings making him imagine the figure before him.  
  
Then Kei had a sudden realization. _K._ had called him “Tsukki”, had referred to themselves as “a cat”, knew that he loved dinosaurs and only a select handful of people know that and one of those people was the man before him, Kuroo Tetsurou.

But why on earth would he think Kei would be disappointed if he knew that Kuroo was his _K._?

“Kuroo?” Kei called out but couldn’t hold back his nerves and the uncertainty in his voice.

Kuroo stopped walking and Kei counted each beat of his heart as Kuroo slowly turned.  
  
Kuroo looked shocked but a smile soon formed on his face as he took in the sight of Kei before him. Kei fought back a blush but let the smile curve his lips.

“It is you.” Kei breathed. “I thought- You told me you were attending X university!” He saw Kuroo nervously adjust his laptop bag and brushed his bangs away from his face.  
  
“I was, but I transferred here last year.” Kuroo admitted.

// You see, when Kuroo transferred he didn’t know that Kei was going to choose this university, but when he saw Kei walking around campus when the year started he was pleasantly surprised. Kei was one of the few students that actually signed up to use the book lockers on campus. He had come across that bit of information when he was rushing to the library and caught a glimpse of Kei in front of the book locker a friend of his had the previous year. He was just lucky that the combination was still the same. Which allowed Kuroo to leave Kei tokens of his love just to see him smile. (He watched from the side of the building that had the best view of where Kei’s locker was, up on the 2nd floor where he knew Kei would never look. – The building the locker was located was a U-type courtyard building where a small garden bloomed in the open area.)//

“Huh,” Kei hummed thoughtfully before asking, “have you been leaving letters and gifts in my book locker?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened before he closed them, his shoulders dropped and he heaved a big sigh. He looked up at Kei timidly, a look he had never seen him wear. “And if I have?”

Kei slowly walked closer to the man he had loved before and fell in love again without realizing. “Then I’d ask you if you meant it when you said you love me. And if you did, I’d ask if you’d like to go on a date with me?” He was standing inches away from Kuroo and was glad the brunette let him.

Kuroo swallowed, his throat feeling dry and searched Kei’s eyes, whatever it was he was looking for he didn’t find it and smiled big and bright, his cheeks blushed red. “I did mean it. I do love you.” Kuroo confessed and Kei trembled. “I’d dream about, but never thought, the moon would grace the cat with a glance, let alone give him a chance.” Kuroo whispered.

Kei brought a hand up to Kuroo’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “That’s because you’re not just the cat who loves so strong, you’re also the dark night sky where I belong.”

Kuroo leaned in slowly, wrapping his arms around Kei’s waist, giving Kei time to push him away but the blond just slid his hand to cup the back of Kuroo’s head and pulled him in, “I love you too, Kuroo.” Kei says, his lips brushing against Kuroo’s before kissing him soft and sweet.

________  
  


Kei continues to receive letters and gifts from Kuroo, even after he had graduated. He looks forward to them everyday and sends his own back to Kuroo when he can. He rereads them every night. He never feels alone because of them.

He knows that the letters come straight from Kuroo’s heart, keeps them near while they’re apart. Kei knows every line and kisses the name that he signs. He loves Kuroo so much and misses him more.

One day after volleyball practice with the Sendai frogs he finds Kuroo waiting for him in front of the gym. Kei beams and rushes to him, falling into Kuroo’s ready embrace. Their lips meet in a deep kiss and he pointedly ignores his teammates’ teasing and wolf whistles.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
